Furykov
Furykov (ヒュリコフ, Hyurikofu) is a high-ranking soldier in the Royal Army of the Kakin Empire, and one of the personal soldiers of Prince Benjamin.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 363 Appearance Furykov is a moderately tall, well-built man with short fair hair and dark beard along his jawline which stops at his chin. He wears the standard Kakin military attire. Personality Furykov is a very confident individual, particularly when it comes to his strength or analytical abilities.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 369 He challenged the Nen users present at Kurapika's lessons with a burst of aura. Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc Prince Benjamin orders his fourteen soldiers to both act as bodyguards and spies to all the other princes, and to report any information regarding the princes' Guardian Spirit Beasts and the Hunters abilities. As Prince Benjamin and Balsamilco plot how to deal with Kurapika, Furykov appears before them, claiming it's his turn now.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 366 On the day Kurapika agreed to teach most of the princes' bodyguards about Nen, Furykov is overcome with excitement that the enemy (Kurapika) has invited him as well and thinks during his teaching, movements, and his speaking mannerisms he'll deduce his Nen category and what his Nen abilities are. He also notes that aside from figuring out how to differentiate someone from being a Nen user or not is by noticing shaking around the circumference of their eye, when looking at someone by the side. At that moment Furykov notices that aside from the Pro-Hunters in the room their are four others who can already use Nen, but are pretending they can't just so they could attend the meeting. Seeing is how those ones are their to simply investigate undercover then they pose no threat, but if they share the same mission as him, Furykov would invoke his right to self defense the moment they activate their abilities. He then thinks that he's ready for anything and for them to come at him when they please. Unbeknownst to Furykov someone behind him, easily read him by his aura and thinks it'll oblige to his taunt with their Silent Majority Nen ability. By observing Kurapika as he pulls his gun on Myuhan, Furykov determines him to be a Conjurer and the one with the ability to extract confessions, and wonders about Babimyna's assessment. As the participants state their name and affiliation, he asks the latter why he removed his En, to which Babimyna replies that does not concern him. Furykov then demands a preliminary report on Oito's forces. Babimyna tells him Kurapika is the core of Oito's side's strategies, that he is either a Conjurer or a Manipulator with the ability to extract confessions, and that he likely has others. Babimyna then declares he does not have a countermeasure plan yet, as Prince Woble's Guardian Spirit Beast and Bill's ability remain unknown, but he will have one by the next banquet. Furykov pats his shoulder and walks away before introducing himself to the room. He lifts his hand when Kurapika asks if there are Nen users present, and since only Belerainte does the same, he concludes the other four he has identified want to remain hidden. He then notices Loberry is staring at something with a strange expression.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 370 Abilities & Powers Furykov has received military training. He has isolated a few telltale signs to determine if a person is a Nen user and what is their Nen type, and he is confident he is the only one who can identify them. As such, he can be said to be very observant. Nen Furykov is a Nen user, although Balsamilco believes him to be less skilled than Hunters in that regard.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 364 References Navigation Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Male characters Category:First Prince Benjamin's Personal Soldiers